The specification relates to augmented reality for providing personalized augmented reality vehicular assistance for a color blindness condition of a driver of a vehicle.
Color blindness, also known as color vision deficiency, is the decreased ability to see color or differences in color. Red-green color blindness is the most common form, followed by blue-yellow color blindness and total color blindness. Red-green color blindness affects up to 8% of males and 0.5% of females of Northern European descent. There is no medical cure for color blindness.
The ability to see color also decreases in old age. Being color blind may make people ineligible for certain jobs in certain countries. For example, in some countries people who are color blind are ineligible to work as pilots, train drivers or taxi drivers.